Apparatus for separating one type of material from another are well known in the art. However, certain locations and situations present circumstances where an efficient, cost effective, and moveable apparatus for separating materials would prove to be beneficial. For example, golf courses are maintained to ensure that they are aesthetically pleasing to paying customers. In order aesthetically maintain gold courses, sand traps must be cleaned and cleared of debris which requires workers to sift through the sand to remove trash and debris, as well as large rocks and other obstacles. In that there are numerous sand traps on any given golf course, an efficient and transportable separation apparatus would allow workers to aesthetically maintain the sand traps in a quick and efficient manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, moveable separation apparatus that can quickly and efficiently separate materials from one another on site.